y todo por un cuaderno color azul
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: que es lo que escribía tanto Anzu en aquel cuaderno, es lo que se preguntan el par de chicos cabello tricolor desde que Anzu escribe en aquel cuaderno ha estado muy rara pero que es lo que harán para averiguarlo, un corazón roto por una magnifica memoria una mente confundida y un chico que por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos Yami x Anzu


Pues decidí volverlo a hacer no se que paso con mi computadora al parecer murió después de casi 30 años con mi familia y pues estoy en mi laptop pues puse el archivo equivocado ese era el borrador o la idea como quieran decirle y pues este ya es el verdadero espero les guste a todas las personas lindas como son ustedes.

* * *

(Sorpresilla por ahí)

Una chica de cabellos castaños estaba hablando con su padre en una forma muy peculiar.(para que entiendan peleando)

- Anzu comprende debes de comprometerte ya tienes 16 años y todas las princesas de tu edad ya están comprometidas y algunas ya están casadas.

- Papá entiende que yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien apenas conozco e incluso a un desconocido.

- Hija entiende que yo estoy muy viejo y quiero verte casada y con mis nietos corriendo por los pasillos del castillo

- Pero yo no además tu dijiste que todos los príncipes de aquí son muy mayores para mí y que como no hay alguien de mi edad conseguirías a alguien digno de mi pero nunca encontraste a un hombre así.

- Eso ya está resuelto te casaras con uno de los nietos de mi viejo amigo Muto y quiero que te prepares porque llegaran en unos momentos para que conozcas a tu nuevo prometido

- Nietos estás diciendo que vas a elegirme un prometido de los nietos de uno de tus amigos

- No, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tu elijas a tu prometido entre alguno de los nietos de mi amigo.

Aquella chica se sentía frustrada por ser tan impotente ante las decisiones que tomaba su padre ante una cosa tan importante en su vida, porque una persona se caza con la persona a la que ama y con la que quiere compartir toda su vida.

Pasaron los minutos y el padre de la chica salió de la habitación después de tener una pelea con su hija la cual seguía en su terquedad, la chica comenzó a prepararse para lo que pasara porque sabía que su padre ya no le daría más tiempo y que si no lo hacía ahora que podía escoger la casaría con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

Pasaban los minutos interminables para aquella chica la cual intentaba pensar en que era lo que haría cuando llegara el amigo de su padre y sus nietos y que haría todo lo posible porque ninguno de los nietos le gustara estar con ella.

(Punto de vista de Anzu)

No comprendo que es lo que quiere realmente mi padre acaso no quiere mi felicidad pero en verdad cree que seré feliz consiguiéndome novio, no sé qué hacer pronto llegaran los invitados y yo aun no se qué hacer para que no se interesen en mi, sé que soy atractiva pero aun no sé cuántos son ni como son ellos y además yo no creo en el amor a primera vista.

- Anzu los invitados ya llegaron- dijo mi padre desde la sala principal sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Voy enseguida padre- baje de mi cuarto vestida apropiadamente ya quería ver cómo eran los nietos de aquel amigo tan mencionado por mi padre ya que por lo general era muy curiosa y aunque vinieran para que mi vida se convierta en otra radicalmente me da mucha curiosidad.

- Mira hija te presento a mi amigo el señor Muto y a sus nietos los gemelos Yugi Muto y Yami Muto- dijo mientras yo veía a aquellos dos chicos de un peculiar cabello color tricolor pero lo que me llamo la atención de esos dos chicos era que aunque fueran gemelos eran muy diferentes Yugi era bajito y parecía muy alegre mientras que Yami era alto y demasiado serio y misterioso aunque el que capto mas mi atención fue Yami.

Claro a quien no le llamaría la atención unos ojos profundos que parecían que escondían un secreto que me atraían como el metal hacia los imanes, me pregunto que es lo que esconderá tras esa apariencia.

Hace unos momentos había pensado en que el amor a primera vista no existe pero al ver por primera vez a ese chico creo que me flecho y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

(Realidad)

(Punto de vista de Yugi)

- Anzu que tanto escribes desde hace rato- le pregunte y al parecer se asusto ya que cerro aquel cuaderno de golpe ha estado tan concentrada en ese libro que tan solo me saludo y no me hizo caso en lo que le estaba contando sobre el próximo fin de semana.

- Nada Yugi solo unas cosas de la tarea- me respondió sonriendo nerviosa y claro que eso era una mentira yo la conocía y ella seguramente no quería que yo supiera lo que escribía en aquel cuaderno, pero me hizo sentir mal somos mejores amigos y claro ella me gustaba desde hace tiempo pero parecía que no me quería decir algo y que ocultaba algo muy importante acaso ya no me tiene confianza.

- Pero Anzu hoy es domingo y no nos dejaron ninguna tarea enserio estas bien te pasa algo.- le dije pensando que así ella me diría lo que le pasaba y prestaba mas atención como poner ese tipo de excusa cuando es recién domingo y no nos dejaron ninguna tarea.

- No es nada lo siento Yugi tengo que irme en un rato debo de ir a unas clases de baile así que adiós.- fue lo que me dijo Anzu para después salir por la puerta de mi casa

De repente a mi lado apareció el faraón

- Que le pasa ahora a Anzu, se veía muy extraña.- me pregunto pero no sabía que contestarle pero un momento le había dicho por su nombre desde cuando el faraón ya no le dice señorita antes de su nombre de pila creo que me he perdido de algo los últimos días o es que ando peor que Anzu y estoy muy despistado quizá el me podría ayudar a saber qué es lo que le pasa.

- Desde cuando llamas a Anzu por su nombre faraón, y si tanta confianza tiene de llamarla por su nombre de pila quizá tu me puedas ayudar a saber qué es lo que le pasa- le dije sorprendiéndolo un poco algo que solo pasaría una vez en vida

- Es solo que he pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes que los considero mis amigos pero que es lo que quieres que haga Yugi- dijo el faraón ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Cambiemos de lugar y ve a su casa a hablar con ella- le dije haciendo que el faraón no tuviera opción de negarse ante lo que le pedía

Espero que el pueda saber lo que le pasa a Anzu

(Punto de vista de Yami)

Cambie de lugar con Yugi y fui camino hacia la casa de Anzu, ella me agradaba aunque varias veces me metía en unos cuantos problemas pero convivir con ella era tranquilo y un poco divertido.

Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta cuando ella abrió quedo sorprendida tal vez porque no se esperaba verme allí

- Faraón que es lo que hace aquí- pregunto Anzu

- Hola Anzu me dejas pasar- los modales ante todo fue lo que se me educo y es lo único que se podría decir que recuerdo

- Claro pasa, y dime qué haces aquí paso algo- me pregunto mientras pasábamos a su sala y nos sentábamos para poder hablar

- Creo que soy yo el que debería de preguntar qué es lo que te pasa a ti Anzu has estado muy rara desde que escribías en la casa de Yugi , paso algo o acaso hay algo que no quieres que sepamos que hay en ese cuaderno- le pregunte directo y me di cuenta de que Anzu se tensaba con la pregunta y que ese pequeño cuaderno descansaba en una mesita que tenia en la sala intente tomarlo pero ella me lo impidió tomándolo y escondiéndolo

- Solo es una historia que estoy escribiendo solamente eso pero no estoy lista aun para enseñárselo a alguien más- dijo tranquilizándose un poco pero su comportamiento seguía siendo extraño.

- Así que solo era eso pues espero que cuando lo termines me deje ser el primero en leerlo claro solo si tu quieres Anzu- le dije quitándome la preocupación que tuve cuando vi como se comporto esa tarde

- Claro que serás el primero no te preocupes- fue lo que me dijo platicamos un rato y llego la hora de irme porque también debía de volver a la casa de Yugi para que descansara para ir a clases cuando estaba por irme sentí que Anzu me jalo del brazo y lo siguiente que sentí fue algo suave haciendo presión sobre mis labios

Cuando me di cuenta capte que eso era Anzu besándome y de repente me soltó y dijo buenas noches mientras cerraba la puerta.

No se como paso esto y no reaccione hasta que ella cerro la puerta, no se sintió mal pero algo me hacia sentirme diferente algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Espero que Yugi estuviera inconsciente cuando eso paso o no sé cómo lo tomaría.

* * *

pues porfin subi el correcto perdon pero el otro dia fue fatal por que se fue el internet y pues fue parte de un reto de facebook de escritores de novelas anime el grupo cerrado de facebook el segundo evento de dies y pues alli me veran pero quize hacerlo mas largo esperoles guste porfa dejen reviews


End file.
